1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to trailers and more specifically to a trailer workshop, which enables an operator to modify elongated items, such as wood, metal, plastic and the like with protection from sun and rain.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,667,799 to Shryock discloses a camper kitchen and utility trailer. The Shryock patent includes a trailer for camping with partitions and shelving for the placement of utilities, chairs, bait, a sink and stove. U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,206 to Griffin discloses a composite shop trailer. The Griffin patent includes a shop trailer which can be folded into a compact size for transport and can be expanded during shop use. The shop trailer further includes material processing equipment mounted therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,703 to Irvine, III discloses a modular trailer. The Irvine, III patent includes a modular trailer utilizing a small trailer body capable of being pulled by the average passenger automobile. The trailer is provided with fold-out accessories such as a picnic table and trailering ramps. Patent application publication no. 2006/0214446 to Johns discloses a utility trailer. The Johns patent application includes a utility trailer for transporting and processing lumber, pipe and other materials. The workstation is pivotal between a folded configuration adjacent to the trailer frame for storage and or transport and a deployed, functional configuration extending from the trailer frame.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a trailer workshop, which includes a work piece support for elongated items, such as wood, metal, plastic and the like and a power tool, such as a circle saw for sawing the elongated items with protection from sun and rain.